Passion
by midnightjen
Summary: What happens when Logan finds the cure and can't quite satisfy Max's itch? M/A


**Passion**

Alec placed the pitcher on the table at Crash and received an irritated glare from Max for his generosity. Original Cindy, seeing the look, slapped Alec upside the head.

'What have you done now, fool?'

'Nothing,' he smirked, looking cockier than ever and making her want to slap him again. 'Max is just pissed that after waiting so long to touch Logan it turns out he's not the best sex she's ever had.'

'What's that got to do with you?'

'Turns out I'm the best sex she's ever had!'

Max elbowed him in the ribs hard enough to knock him off his chair. When she turned to slap him again for good measure she found herself looking at Logan over Alec's shoulder. The look on his face told her he had heard Alec and Cindy's exchange. He was hurt and more than a little embarrassed that she had obviously confided in Alec.

Truth be told Alec had come to find her with news about TC and heard her less than convincing fake moaning. He'd been gloating mercilessly for days now that he had had her screaming his name when they had sex back at Manticore. The reason she was so mad at Alec was that there was more than a little truth to what he was saying.

'You slept with Alec?' Logan asked, the pain evident in his voice.

OC and Alec exchanged looks. Knowing they shouldn't really stick around for this conversation they each poured themselves a beer and sat back to enjoy the show.

'When?' Logan demanded.

'Back at Manticore,' Max replied calmly, she had done what was necessary to stay alive. At least that's what she told herself. 'We were breeding partners remember?'

Max realized that Logan was thinking back on everything she'd told him about the Manticore breeding program.

'How many times?'

Max winced it seemed he'd remembered the part about copulating every night until she conceived.

'Just once,' she replied.

'Or twice,' Alec informed OC in an undertone. 'A night,' he added.

OC raised her eyebrows but Alec made no sign he was joking. She couldn't believe Max had never told her.

'So when you came back there was a chance you could be pregnant?'

'No!' Max assured him hurriedly. 'Alec managed to get his hands on a box of condoms.'

'A whole box for one time?'

Max opened her mouth to make some reassuring remark but couldn't think of anything to say that would ease the pained look on his face. She shut her mouth and Alec of all people came to her rescue, with a few quick embellishments of the truth.

'I had a good thing going with the guards, bought the box to sell to other Xs who didn't want to conceive. Made some nice money off that too.'

Logan, though looking like he wanted to kill Alec, couldn't help but believe what he'd said. It was definitely something Alec would do.

'I'm sorry, I didn't tell you,' Max said gently, seeing Logan's look soften. 'It was something I never wanted to think about, it didn't mean anything, I promise you.'

Though he didn't look happy about it, he grudgingly forgave her for her lapse in judgment because she'd emphasized it had been out of self-preservation. And not out of any desire to feel those strong capable hands touching every part of her body. Max started to flush as she remembered some of the things Alec had done with his hands. Even then, having lived a life trapped inside Manticore, he'd known exactly what to do to make her squirm with pleasure.

She had someone named Lola to thank for that.

Logan may not have noticed her flushed cheeks but Alec didn't need to, he could feel the heat coming from her body and when Logan turned away for a second to address OC Alec caught Max's eye. There was a fire there that he had seen many times before, most recently in that cupboard waiting for the guards to change shifts. It was one of pure lust and when she sat down next to him he slid his hand up her thigh under the table and watched her shiver. With his other hand he flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial that would call Max's.

She answered the phone instantly, not surprised at all to note who was calling when she checked the ID. She pretended she was talking to Dix and then hung up feigning a worried look.

'Sorry guys, we gotta bounce. Problems at TC.'

Alec shot her his best questioning glance and followed her out through the back of the bar. They made it as far as the back room before she was on him, wrapping her legs around him and letting him take her weight. Kissing, they stumbled back into the store room and as soon as Alec locked the door she started to pull off his clothes with an urgency she'd never felt with Logan.

She pressed herself against him feeling the heat coming off his skin. He threw her down on a table and lowered himself down on top of her, his hands gently tracing the length of her body, his mouth trailing kisses across her hip. He was toying with her and she was loving every minute of it. After minutes of teasing he slid inside her and she made sounds that were nothing like those she created for Logan.

Outside the store room Logan stood motionless in a world of hurt. He'd followed after them a few minutes later and had stopped at the sound of Max's name. More importantly of Alec moaning her name. And then he'd heard the gentle groan that was almost a purr.

Max. Max crying Alec's name at a pitch he hadn't known she was capable of. It was a wonder they hadn't started to draw a crowd. This was sex as Logan had never known it. Sex as he could never give it. This was two X5's and nothing but raw passion.


End file.
